(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for protecting an individual sitting on a seat, to a seat, and to a vehicle. More particularly, the invention relates to a device for protecting and retaining a passenger in an aircraft.
(2) Description of Related Art
In order to improve the safety of a vehicle passenger, it is known to use devices implementing a retention harness in order to hold an individual against a seat. Such a retention harness is sometimes referred to as a “safety belt”. The retention harness comprises straps, possibly retractable straps, that are fastened to the vehicle at least three points.
On aircraft, it is common practice to provide harnesses with four or five attachment points and including in particular left and right shoulder straps that are fastened to a buckle.
In addition, it is also known to implement inflatable protection devices including inflatable cushions known as “airbags”.
Document U.S. Pat. No. 7,665,761 describes a retention harness having four attachment points that is fitted with an inflatable protection device. That inflatable protection device is provided in particular with an inflatable airbag arranged on a shoulder strap of the retention harness. In addition, a lateral airbag is provided with a first chamber attached to the shoulder strap and a second chamber communicating with the first chamber. The device also includes an inflator connected to the first chamber by a pipe. If necessary, the inflator injects a fluid into the first chamber in order to inflate it, the second chamber then being inflated via the first chamber. It should be observed that the second chamber is L-shaped when inflated. Document US 2007/0001435 describes an inflatable protection airbag arranged on a strap of a harness for retaining an individual. Since the strap is movable, the protection airbag slides along the strap. Thus, a buckle of the retention harness includes means for conveying fluid to the protection airbag. It can be understood that it may be difficult to convey a fluid to a protection airbag, particularly when the protection airbag and/or the straps of a retention harness receiving such an airbag are movable.
Furthermore, it may be difficult to arrange a protection device on a pre-existing seat that was not designed for this purpose.
It should be observed that the technological background includes in particular document U.S. Pat. No. 5,609,396, which describes rotary means for fastening a retention harness strap to a seat.
The following documents are also known: U.S. Pat. No. 6,547,273, U.S. Pat. No. 6,857,136, U.S. Pat. No. 5,085,412, U.S. Pat. No. 6,062,143, U.S. Pat. No. 6,378,898, U.S. Pat. No. 6,585,289, U.S. Pat. No. 4,911,381, U.S. Pat. No. 6,508,487, U.S. Pat. No. 6,505,853, U.S. Pat. No. 6,378,897, U.S. Pat. No. 6,336,656, U.S. Pat. No. 6,336,653, U.S. Pat. No. 6,224,019, U.S. Pat. No. 6,126,194, U.S. Pat. No. 5,871,231, U.S. Pat. No. 6,203,058, U.S. Pat. No. 5,282,648, U.S. Pat. No. 5,464,246, U.S. Pat. No. 5,928,300, U.S. Pat. No. 7,874,590, and GB 230 687.